


Like falling Asleep

by rainbowsandklainebows



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsandklainebows/pseuds/rainbowsandklainebows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren fall from friendship to more, gradually.  This is a story set before the filming of "First Time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time we meet

A/N: This is my first actually posted work, and I am still writing it, unbetaed so sorry about mistakes. Let me know if this is something you would like to see continued... OMG i'm posting one of my stories Quick read before I change my mind and delete it! I do not own Glee, Darren or Chris(how sad) but I am an avid fangirl, so please don't link this to them or anyone involved with glee. Thanks so much.

 

Chris didn't even look towards the door when he heard it sqeak open. "Hey Dare, I have your coffee here." He didn't have to look up to see who it was, he never did in the mornings. This had become his and Darren's routine over the years. They meet in the morning in Chris' trailer, usually about 30 minutes before call time so they could hang out before filming started. Chris always brought the coffee, Darren the breakfast. "Coffee!! You are my life saver." Darren leaned down to kiss Chris' hair as he slid into the seat on the other side of the table dropping the paper bag from his hands onto the table. Chris smoothed his hand over the hair where Darren had just kissed him before looking him in the eyes, "You are so lucky I haven't been to hair and makeup yet, or Mary would kill you for squishing my hair down" He laughed as he reached for the bag, instinctivly pulling out the blueberry muffin for himself and then the poppy seed one and placing it in front of Darren. "So have you looked through the script for today?" Chris looked up at Darren really wanting to see the reaction on his face. "Yea, looks like we have a bedroom scence, its sexy-sexy time." Darren replied with a wicked smile and smoldering honey colored eyes. Chris felt the blush rising in his cheeks, damn his pale skin, and damn Darren for being able to do those things to him. They had fallen into a comfortable routine together, and if he was telling the truth, Darren was probably the person he was closest to out of the entire cast. If you didn't know them they could easily be mistaken for a couple, like thier characters from the show. They were comfortable with eachother, the physical boundry between them didn't really exsits anymore since they spent so much time together, both as friends off-screen, and boyfriends on screen, but having a sex scene? That was something Chris didn't know if he would be ready for.

He still remembered the first day Darren joined the cast, when Ryan had pulled Chris into his office to tell him they had cast a newcomer "Darren Criss" who was going to be playing Blaine, new gay mentor they had talked about for Kurt, Chris had started jumping up and down. It was no secret that Chris was a self proclaimed nerd, and with that came his love of anything "Harrry Potter", including "A Very Potter Musical". Ryan smiled pleased that Chris wouldbe happy to work with this new cast member, when a knock came on his office door "Come in" Ryan had said while Chris was still settling down from the exciting news, and when the door opened Chris' jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out at the person standing in front of him, "Hi, I'm Darren". Chris heard the introduction, but all he could think was " HARRY FREAKIN POTTER!" In his head. Ryan cleared his thoat and it brought Chris back into reality, "I am so sorry, I'm Chris, and I am a HUGE fan of your work." He reached his hand out to shake Darrens trying his best to seem more professional than fanboy. Darren let a small laugh escape as he shook Chris hand, "Well I assure you, I am a bigger fan, you really are an amazing actor with an amazing character. I am really excited to be here and to work with you, I think Blaine sounds like an awesome character." Chris still hadn't let go of Darren's hand, and although part of his brian was yelling at him to let go, the other part argued that his hands were to amazing to let go of. "You cut your hair.", as soon as he words came out of his mouth he regretted it, and covering his hand over his mouth he started to blush. He sounded uneducated, nothing like the budding writer he was becoming, "I am so sorry, word vomit issues." He said as he finally let go of Darren's hand, more out of embarrasment then out of one side of his brian winning. "Well as much as I love my crazy hair, I didn't think prep school Blaine called for it." Darren laughed and turned to Ryan who had been carefully watching the encounter between the two young men. "Well, Chris why don;t you show Darren around the set, you don't have a scene you're needed in until 10am, that gives you about 2 hours to show Darren around, let him feel at home." Ryan smiled with a warm look in his eyes at Chris. "Oh man, that sounds awesome! You okay with that Chris, I wouldn't be intruding on your like down time or anything right man?" Darren started bouncing on the balls of his feet. Chris looked at Darren's amber colored eyes and the excitment contained in them and easily accepted the part of tour guide as soon as the yes started to come out of his mouth Darren reached out and hugged him, in full disregaurd of personal space, linked thier arms together and started boucing out of the office, throwing a wave to Ryan as he dragged Chris along out of the office. This was the first momment Chris realized he was in trouble. He never was so open with new people in his personal space, but with Darren it just felt natural, like he was meant to be next to him, but he figured it was just the fanboy in him, excited to be next to Harry Freakin Potter.


	2. The Kliss heard 'round the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy's talk about "Original Song"

What are you so lost in thought about?" Darren's voice called Chris out of his memories. "Oh, you know, storylines for my next book." Chris hurridly started typing random words to make it seem as though he was capturing the ideas that had been in his head. Darren laughed before grabbing his coffee cup, leaning back on the chair and telling saying "Come on Chris, I know you better than that, that was not your story writting look, that was a more distant look for you." Darren just smiled across the table. Chris could feel the blush rising on is pale neck so he took a sip of his coffee and a deep breath before looking at Darren and saying, " I was remembering the day we first met." Darren scooted closer to Chris so he could put his arm around him and Chris rested his head on Darren's shoulder. " I remember that day, I was really nervous to meet you." Darren said leaning towards Chris, his voice almost a whisper like he didn't want this secret to get out. Chris lifted his head off Darren's shoulder, eyes wide with true suprise, "You were nervous? You jumped into my personal space with no problem! I don't think you even know how to be nervous." Chris staired at Darren in disbelief. "Yea, usually I'm not, but you're Chris Colfer, and it was Glee, which was like this insane intense bubble I was intruding on, being the new kid at this new school, and the fact that I was supposed to help Kurt, who was and is this amazing character that I greatly admired, and I was meeting the two main people behind that character, Ryan and you. That is nerve-wreking." Darren smilied and took it as his chance to lay his head on Chris' shoulder. Chris turned his head towards Darren's and laughed into his curly hair. "Did you know that Ryan was going to make Blaine into such an important charater then?" Darren asked from his spot. "Well, no I didn't but Ryan got that look in his eyes like he had an idea when we were meeting, later he told me that we had such great chemisty, and since having Sam be Kurt's boyfriend hadn't worked out he was really hopeful at that point that Blaine could be. He said he saw the chemisty and just knew it made sense, that it would transfer onto the screen really well. Didn't he ever tell you that?" Darren lifted his head off of Chris and squinted his eyes thinking back on conversations, "No, he just approached me one day and asked if I would be comfortable with it. I was actually really excited with the idea, I mean there are way worse jobs than being your boyfriend." He smiled and nuzzled into Chris' hair. Chris pushed him away mumbling something about how Darren was such a goober while laughing. Chris went back to typing away at his computer, and Darren leaned in over Chris to read what he had been typing. Although this usually bugs Chris, when Darren does it, he doesn't mind. "Whatcha writen?" Darren asked reading along the open page, his head getting closer and closer to the screen following the words Chris had added to the story. Chris laughed, knowing Darren's tactic when he was board and wanted to hear about Chris' imaginary world. "Well Alex and Connor are on a new adventure, but they aren't going far if I can't see the screen." Darren looked up since Chris was using his irritated voice, only to see he was smiling at him. "Sorry," he said ducking his head down and scooting back from Chris, his cheeks darkining slightly with blush "I get excited about your projects, they are always so much fun. You are always so creative, I love it, gives me a good vibe man." Darren stood up and streched looking at the time, "Damn, we should hurry into wardrobe and make up, we don't wanna miss our call." Chris saved the few pages he had been working on and closed his laptop, tucking it into his messenger bag and grabbing his coffee cup as he stood up. "Alright, come on Dare, let's go get your gelmet on." Chris laughed knowing how much Darren hated getting his soft curls gelled down so they wouldn't even move. As Chris went down the steps of his trailer he could hear Darren grumble behind him. They chatted about the scenes they had for the day, managing to avoid talking about 'THE' scene as Chris thought of it in his head, and running a few of the lines as they made it into the makeup trailer. "Morning boys!" Lea called from her chair. She was in the middle of getting Rachel's hair done, which always seemed to take forever. Darren and Chris smiled back as they settled into their own chairs. "So what is Rachel up to today?" Darren asked using his Blaine personality, crossing his legs talking slower with more blinking, and leaning towards Lea. She laughed before sipping her hot water with lemon and honey, "She is having some trouble with Finn, you know the usual, and now with the whole 'First Time' looming over her she's freaking out, how about Klaine? What's going on with you guys?" Darren laughed as Chris blushed. You would think with the characters being together for so long now Chris would be less embarrassed by scenes, but he continues to blush. "Oh, Chris is bushing! Must mean he will be getting some on set today!" She teased knowing how Chris seemed to shy away from Klaine's PDA, which had been increasing and knowing that Blaine was getting the same speech from Artie as Rachel was during the West Side Story rehearsal. Chris still remembered the heartstopping feel he got when the scipt for Original Song came out, and it said that Blaine and Kurt would kiss. Kiss!! He remembered running to Ryans office with his script in hand, not even knocking on the door, just opening it and holding the script in front of him. Ryan had been on a phone call, and if it had been anyone other than Chris, there may have been yelling, but it was no secret that Ryan had a very special place in his heart for Chris, so all he got was a disapproving glare, which almost matched Kurt's bitch glare, a point both Ryan and Chris held with pride, except in situations like this. "I'll call you back in a few minutes Zach, I have a drama queen in my office right now." Ryan had said not taking his eyes off of Chris for a second. The momment the phone touched the base Chris' high pitched voice filled the air "You didn't even warn me, I mean I knew you hinted at having Blaine and Kurt go this way, but really? So soon after declairing that I was a baby penguin and the sex talk with Burt and Kurt, and now all the sudden BOOM, were kissing! Are you trying to get homophones to hate me more?" Chris wanted to curse his high pitched voice, knowing it was so much higher due to his nerves. Ryan leaned back in his chair during Chris' outbust and when he was finished he gestured to the chair for Chris to sit down, which he did. "I gave you notice, you got this script a week ahead of time, you know that never happens, hell sometimes you guys don't get final versions until a few hours before filming." His voice was calm, in some ways he had sort of expected this from Chris. He knew Chris was scared of Kurt having a boyfriend and how that would be reflected and maybe even attacked, in the media. "This will be a positve new point in Kurts' life, and it will put a good example of a gay relationship in the media, in the world. Think of how many kids will see this and think, 'Look, I can be happy too'.". Logically Chris knew this was bound to happen, Kurt had admitted feelings to Blaine, he had addmitted he knew nothing about sex and relationships, logically he knew that Blaine and Kurt were eventually going to have to take that step. It made sense to put this in the media, to show kids out there that no matter what your sexuality, you can be happy and here is a positve model for you, and Chris did want that for Kurt but Chris was worried. He was gay in real life, which mean media would attack him, not Darren, becasue Darren was only pretending, 'playing gay' as they called it, where Chris lived the life. Anything Kurt did was refelcted on Chris so much more because they shared the same sexuality. Chris sighed and shrugged into the chair "I know Ryan, I know this will be good, but I have to admit, I am deathly afriad of the backlash. People assume I am Kurt at times, they take out the issues they have with Kurt on me, and does Darren know about this?" As he asked Chris could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. Ryan looked over at him with a small smile and said "Well I am going to take a guess and say he probably does now, you two go sit down and talk about this, I will see you on set in two hours." With that Ryan grabbed his coffee mug and walked out of his office, leaving a stunned Chris to answer his phone.  
"Chris? You alright there buddy?" He heard Mark's voice bringing him back into reality again. He smilied at Mark before realizing everyone in the small makeup trailer was looking at him. "Book stuff." He explained jumping off his chair and heading out the door towards the wardrobe trailer, he really was in a mood today, he needed to work on his focus. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around only to be enveloped by two arms. He knew who it was without looking. The smell, the feel, it was Darren. "Hey," Darren said keeping Chris in the tight hug, "what's going on? Something is really bugging you. Is this about the scene cause I swear, I am okay with it, you know that I don't have any issues being near you, physically I mean, or emotionally, or ya know anyway, 'cause I love you man, if you need anything just tell me. It's me C." Chris could hear the stress and strain in Darren's voice and Chris sighed into his shoulder replying, "Remember 'Original Song'? Well it is kind of like that again. I am worried about what will happen in the media, and what about me? I mean, " He trailed off trying to figure out where to continue from there. "Yes?" Darren just stood there, trying to encourage Chris to tell him what was bothering him. "Darren, I am gay." Chris pulled away from Darren as he talked. "Um, Chris? I am really sorry to break this to you, but I kinda already know that."Darren grabbed Chris wrist gently to turn him around so they were facing each other. "I know you know, but I don't think you are understanding." Chris could feel his face getting brighter and brighter red, he knew he couldn't meet Darren's eyes. "I'm very confused, what don't I understand?" Darren tried to meet Chris' eyes, but Chris was not letting it happen. "I am gay. We are doing a sex scene, a gay one. I am a 19 year old male, with hormones." Chris covered his face with his hands, to embarassed to continue. "Oh..... oooohhhh!" Darren was putting it together, Chris was worried about getting turned on during the scene. "Chris, if it makes you feel better, I will probably get a little... excited myself, I mean it wouldn't be the first time that happened to me during one of our scenes." Chris' eyes went wide at that confession but Darren continued, "I mean you are super attractive, and were going to be in a situation that hormone wise is kinda confusing. Bodies do what they do in those situations, I won't freak out or anything, hey if I know I turned you on that actually kinda awesome." Chris finally looked at Darren in the eyes, only to see he was smirking that annoyingly cute and attractive smolder that made this scene especially hard for Chris. "Do you remember when I called you after reading the script for Original Song?" Darren and Chris sat down on a nearby bench, Darren keeping an arm around Chris the entire time. "Yea, I was actually in Ryan's office kinda freaking out when my phone started buzzing." Chris looked down at his hands and started picking the skin around his nails. "Well I wasn't. Remember we went out for coffee, talked about how Blaine and Kurt would take the Kiss?? I was super excited that Klaine was taking that step, that they were actually going to be offically together. I mean it felt like it took long enough." Darren smiled as he remered getting coffee with Chris that day. Chris shook his head and looked at Darren, "You are such a fanboy. No wonder fans love Klaine so much, you love Klaine more than any of them, it shows on screen. You made that kiss a lot easier to deal with, just in case I never really told you that. It wasn't half as embarassing as the one with Heather had been." Darren smiled as he pulled Chriss into a hug.


	3. The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darren trys to help comfort Chris during filming of the first time, Chris has a feeling it didn't really help him.

"Darren and Chris, we need you on set in 5" Josh, one of the production assistants knocked on the trailor door. Chris laughed looking at Darren "Don't you think it's funny that they don't bother it knock on each of our trailors anymore?" Darren smilied and replied "Yea well, less running for them and they know were here most of the time, hell they even talked about taking my trailor away last season since I am never in it." Chris closed his laptop and slid it into his messenger bag "Well why did they let you keep it?" He grabbed a water bottle out of his fridge passing it to Darren and a diet coke for himself. "I'm not sure, I told them they could go ahead, but Ryan wanted somewhere for all my guitars to go, that way they wouldn't roam all over set." Darren laughed as he remembered Ryan yelling at him when he found 3 different guitars on set laying around in just one day, he held the trailor door open for Chris and followed him out as they made their way across the lot to the McKinley High hallway sets. "Dare, thank you." Chris talked so lightly Darren almost hadn't even heard him. Darren looked at Chris with a questioning glance, "For what man?" Chris smilied slightly at Darren's words, but he could feel the tears threatening his eyes, "For being my friend, and not caring if I was gay, straight, purple, or dinosaur." Darren stopped in his tracks and wrapped Chris into his arms. "You could be a gay purple dinosaur and I would love you Chris, you know that." Darren whispered into Chris ear still wrapped in one anothers arms. "Are you saying you would love me if I was Barney?" Chris laughed into Darrens shoulder, making Darren laugh as well as they slowly let go of their hold. "No, Barney could never compete with how cool you are." Darren leaned into Chris to kiss him on the cheek, wrapped their hands together, and they countinued walking to set, Chris heartbeat speeding as he realized Darren wasn't going to drop his hand after a few minutes as they usually did.  
Finally it ws time for 'THE" scene. Chris sat in his chair holding the script with his sweaty hands crumpling the edges. He new the stage direction, he knew the very few lines he had, that he suspected Fox would cut anyway, but keeping his eyes on the pages pf script would keep him from watching the bouncing ebergy of his co-star just a few steps away. What had started as a fanboy crush had definitaly unfolded as time went on, and was now slapping Chris in the face. He was falling in love with Darren. He was his best friend, helped him through everything from writers block to bad break ups Darren was always there with a way to make Chris smile. Chris felt like the realization should hit him like a ton of bricks, but it doesn't. He really has known for some time how he feels about Darren, he just always made an effort to shove all of that down so it wouldn't come to the surface, but hearing Darren talk about how he would get 'excited' during scenes had melted any resolve Chris' brain seemed to have, and he had let the feelings bubble to the surface, where he would actually have to deal with them. "Hey you" a light whisper fell into Chris' ear. He knew who it was, as always, but turned slightly only to find that when he id Darren's lips grazed his earlobe and he had to stop from actually moaning at the contact. Shit, this was going to be a ong scene today wasn't it, Chris thought to himself, snding Darren a small smile, or what he hoped would pass for one under the circumstances. "I know you're worried about this, so if I start getting hard I will do my best to angle my hips away from you okay C? Also Joey is out of town, so relaxing movie night at my place tonight, which thai food from your favorite place." Chris was about to say he would actually rather go home by himself, knowing that after this scene he couldn't handle being along with Darren and not having the distraction of a director or camera men roaming around to remind him not to act on his feelings, but Darren shook his head, seeming to know that Chris was about to refuse. "Nope, you are coming over if I have to actually drag you off the lot myself." He smiled and looked directly into Chris' eyes. Chris both hated and loved that Darren knew him so well. Before he could say another word "Places!" Was shouted over the dull noise of workers and Darren grabbed Chris' hand yanking him towards the bed. They settled ontot the bed facing one another at the direction of Ryan, who had seemingly decided he was running the scene. Chris usually could pinpoint exactly when Darren became Blaine, mannerisms changed, the way he held himself changed, but wrapped in the light sheet when action was called, all he saw was Darren, which confused Chris a lot. "Blaine, I love you." Chris managed to get the line out as Darren, no it was supposed to be Blaine, kissed his neck. "Kurt, you are my everything, I am so happy to share this with you." With that Blaine rolled on top of Kurt, picking up the pace of sweet and loving to passion and need. Those were the only lines Ryan wanted, the rest was just the visual, so Ryan coached from behind the camera, in what Chis can only assume Ryan thought was helpful, when really it was just devistatingly distracting. "Great Darren now push your hips down, Chris really look like this is pleasurable, you guys are just discovering this part of one nother, enjoy it." Chris could feel his ock start to stir at the way Darren was pressing into him. Darren leaned down to his ear so the crew couldnt hear and whispered "I know he's distracting, just stay focused on me, my voice. Let yourself fall into it Chris. I'll still be here for you C." This nickname Chris had become accustomed to took on new life when breathed against his ear and he actually did bite back a moan and close his eyes, slightly arching off the bed. "Great now Chris' turn to flip them over, this is the love of Kurt's life, make it real." Ryan shouted, Chris barley registered it through the fog of his mind, trying to focus on Darren, luckly Darren seemed more put together, he flipped them so he was under Chris, while making it seem as though Chris did the work. Chris opened his eyes to see Darren's usually honey eyes mostly black, and as he pushed his hips down he felt the effect this was having, even though every movement was being watched and critiqued. "You are doing awesome C, seriously I'm gonna have to take a really cold shower after this scene" Darren caught Chris neck in another kiss and this time Chris couldn't stop the whine that came out of his mouth. When Darren heard the noise he closed the distance between their mouths, in a heated passionate kiss. After he pulled away from the kiss they heard Ryan yelling "Cut, that was great guys, now were going to get some shots just on top of the bed, nervous innocent virgin shots, then we will be done for the day, five minute break for water or whatever you need." Chris flew his body off Darren to the other side of the bed. Darren grabbed his hand before he could get to far though, and with a reassuring smile told Chris "That was fucking hot man. Seriously C, hot." Darren adjusted himself not so discreetly befre jumping off the bed to grab his water bottle. Chris could feel the blush all over him, and was trying to think of anything to calm him down. He probably could have made it through the scene okay, if it hadn't been for Darren whispering in his ear, his hot breathe blowing on his neck, and then Darren biting down on the one most sensitive spot on his neck. Chris quickly thought of anything to rid his growing problem, and landed on thinkig about his mom and how worried she gets about Hannah. That helped a lot, but didn't actually make the problem go away, since everytime he looked at Darren, it just negated everything.


End file.
